


The Missed Call

by Gogovic89



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, One Shot, POV Adrien Agreste, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogovic89/pseuds/Gogovic89
Summary: After Oblivio, our oblivious friends Adrien and Marinette lost their memories again but, may have been left with some lingering feelings of sorts. It all started with 'The' missed call...





	The Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Oblivio was a ride right?? And this fic will have spoilers if you haven't watched it yet so go and watch it!
> 
> So this is a quick one shot type of a thing where Adrien wants to understand certain feelings that won't seem to leave.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

1 missed call- Marinette  
Time: 15.15

There was 1 missed call from around the time of the attack. Adrien was curious as to know the reason behind her calling him while the attack was going on. He very rarely got any calls from her bluenette friend which got him wondering more than necessary. ‘It was probably during the time I was Chat that she called.. wondering where I was’ he finished his own questioning. Although, he had a strange inexplicable feeling of something else that lingered on. He thought of clearing his mind off by looking at the infamous photo of the day. Of his absolutely memorable kiss with his lady. How ironic was it that he couldn’t remember a single thing of such a monumental moment.

Yet.. he also did.

It was a feeling of indescribable depth that seemed to have settled within his heart, warming his insides. It oddly was connected to Ladybug and.. Marinette at the same time. That in itself was worth a sleepless night but he didn't have the energy to stay awake any longer.

‘I’ll just ask her tomorrow and settle it for good’ he yawned turning off his electronics and settling for the night.

The next morning was same as usual, Natalie handing him his breakfast while speedily going through his itinerary for the day. He half listened to her as he munched away his brie and eggs. He was still stuck with that odd sensation from yesterday which seemed to secure a solid space in his heart. It wasn’t unpleasant if he had to dwell on it. It just was distracting since he couldn’t pinpoint to why it was there in the first place.

A short trip to the school later, he got lost to that feeling when he saw his best bud Nino chatting away with a few more of his friends from class.

“Hey guys!” he greeted them happily. They were apparently into a deep conversation about the ‘ladynoir’ kiss as they called it.

“Seriously, if that look on their faces is not of love, then I bet to eat my running shoes!” Kim excitedly exclaimed, puffing his chest out. 

“According to my estimations, you have more than 50% chance of eating your shoes if you wager on that since we know that Ladybug was telling Chat Noir off for saying they were a couple.” Max recalled touching his glasses.

Adrien was feeling just playful enough to push Kim to bet on his assumptions when his eyes connected with Marinette’s. She seemed to have heard the conversation a light blush dusting her cheeks. ‘She is quite a cute girl’ Adrien thought to himself when he decided to call on her.

“What do you think Marinette? Was Ladybug looking like she was absolutely smitten by one Chat Noir or what?” he questioned almost Chat like. 

Marinette seemed to turn purple by the time she could make out a squeaking “Yes!”.

Adrien almost tripped on his foot as he was taken aback by her insightful squeak. He couldn’t stop himself before he asked her,

“What made you think that?” he pushed on.  
Marinette was looking anywhere else beside his face munching on her lips as she formed her answer.

“I.. I just have a hunch.” She shyly tried and sneaked a quick glance Adrien’s way. As Adrien looked over at Marinette, he was keenly aware of that same feeling he had been feeling since yesterday’s attack which seemed to awaken in her presence. He had to settle this once and for all for his sanity. 

“Hey, Mari, I have a small question to ask. Do you have a minute?” he motioned her further away from the forming group of classmates.  
“Sure.. Adrien.. I’ve got many minutes to give yo- I mean! I do! Sure..yes.” she rambled shaking her arms moving along with him.

Adrien was feeling apprehensive himself for whatever reason. He tried to shake the feeling off mentally forming his inquiry in his mind.

“So, yesterday was crazy right?” he tried asking casually.

“Yep! That’s what I heard..” Marinette answered back.

“I mean, I only ask because I unfortunately was one of the amnesiac victims.” He carried on. Marinette seemed to look at him distinctly, as if to read his mind.

“Were you? Oh, I didn’t know!” she exclaimed, squinting her eyes.

“Yeah! And.. the strangest thing, I was checking my phone for any signs of something worth remembering from yesterday, yet I couldn’t find anything” he huffed out. “Yet..” he paused looking over at her, trying to understand what was giving him a push to look further with her.

Marinette was also giving him a look of some sort.  
“Yet?” she asked him to continue, looking at him for apparently answers of her own as well.

“Oh.. so you don’t know?” he asked her in a questioning manner.

“What am I to know Adrien? Seriously, has the magic not worked on you or something? You seem baffled more than usual” she poked at him, very Ladybug like.

“The missed call” Adrien softly told Marinette. They both looked at each other, trying to decipher something he couldn't name.

“I.. don’t know how that happened” she told him yet looking at him with the greatest understanding.  
“I guess.. you just were the first person on my mind to call.” She finished her sentiment. Adrien decided to add a few thoughts of his own.

“I have this peculiar feeling that.. Somehow, we got our memories lost together and it had some connection to Ladybug and Chat Noir.” He looked over at Marinette, taking a hard look at her.  
She was, his wondrous everyday Ladybug, awesome of friends, his first true friend.

Was there more than what met the eye?

“That.. is a really big stretch to say.. but, I also have a similar feeling about you today.” Marinette looked over at him. She also looked at him that seemed to explore Adrien’s dilemma much more that got him to act on impulse.

“M’lady?”  
“Chat?” they told each other in unison when the bell rang.

They were still staring at each other unable to move or speak. A long day ahead awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get this out of my system but man that was such a beautiful episode... so many adrienette scenes, Adrien telling Marinette that he loves her over and over, them not being obsessed over one and other.. just too sweet and fluffy to kill you. But we survived! 
> 
> Hope we get even better stuff after this which will be really hard for the creators after this epic episode that had the entire fandom gasping for air. But I still want to hope for the best :D 
> 
> See you folks around for another time!


End file.
